jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Van and Courtney’s Adventures of Kamen Rider ZI-O: Journey to the Realm of Darkness
This is a written story for the Van’s adventure series and the thunderbolts adventure series written by Vanguardmaster47 and PuppyPower32. Plot Courtney really misses her adoptive mother; Aqua after losing her to the Realm of Darkness long ago when she was a young pup. Seeing his friend sad, Van gets tricked into going into the Realm of Darkness by Oma ZI-O to rescue Aqua. Characters Van Solas (Kamen Rider ZI-O) Smolder Ocellus Silverstream Yona Gallus Sandbar Makini Geiz Myoukouin (Kamen Rider Geiz) Sento Kiriyu (Kamen Rider Build) Banjou Ryuga (Kamen Rider Cross-Z) Emu Hojo (Kamen Rider Ex-Aid) Takeru Tenkuji (Kamen Rider Ghost) Shinnosuke Tomari & Mr.Belt (Kamen Rider Drive) Go Shijima (Kamen Rider Mach) Kouta Kazuraba (Kamen Rider Gaim) Haruto Soma (Kamen Rider Wizard) Gentaro Kisaragi (Kamen Rider Fourze) Eiji Hino (Kamen Rider OOO) Ahnk Shotaro Hidari (kamen Rider Joker/Kamen Rider W) & Philip (Kamen Rider Cyclone/Kamen Rider W) Tsukasa Kadoya (Kamen Rider Decade) Kazuma Kenzaki (Kamen Rider Blade) Woz (2019) (Kamen Rider Woz) Aqua Sora Bev Gilturtle Quincy Goatee Trip Hampston Roxie McTerrier Jade Catkin Edie Von Keet Austin Goldpup Savannah Cheetaby Tsukuyomi (Sue) (Kamen Rider Tsukuyomi) Courtney Elison The Thunderbolts Varian Larxene Evil Courtney Zak Monday Great Leader Time Jackers: Woz (Rider hunter Woz) Uhr Sworz Ora Kasshin Braig Trivia * This adventure is made in honor of Kingdom Hearts 3. * Oma ZI-O’s minion, Kasshin, debuts in this * Van Meets Aqua and sora for the first time * Van Give Sora the Ex-Aid RideGunner and Aqua the Agito RideGunner * Van’s keyblade, inkwell, transforms into van’s new keyblade Over Quartzer by the end of the adventure * Aqua and Sora Learn about the Kamen Riders And Mugen Shocker and Oma ZI-O for the first time Scenes Motherless * (In the front room of the Ride Tower, Courtney is still thinking about her adoptive mother; Aqua and she is still not eating) * Courtney: *sighs sadly while looking at the photo of Aqua* I miss you, mom.... *sheds some tears* Maybe, I should get something from the school's dining hall... *leaves the Ride Tower and heads over to the School of Friendship* * Van: (goes over to Courtney) hey Courtney? are you ok? * Courtney: Hey, Van..... I'm just feeling a little under the weather..... * Van: you don’t look sick tho. Just....sad * Courtney: I miss my adoptive mother.... *shows Van a photo of Aqua* This is what she looks like... * Van: Wait...your adoptive mother is aqua? The Aqua? Aka one of my fav kingdom hearts characters along with sora and Xion?! * Courtney: That’s right... She took me in when I was a baby after my real mother was forced to give me up because of a prophecy by Star Swirl the Bearded. * Van: oh...and I think I know the rest...Xehanort...he screwed everything up! Your family, Sora’s mark of mastery....he can Be even WORSE than Oma zi-o sometimes... * Courtney: *sheds a tear* I just wish I can see my mother again... One more time.... * Van: courtney... Oma ZI-O’s Gambit * * Oma ZI-O: Oh poor aqua, so alone in the dark. If only a hero could come to her aid! Oh wait...one can (he says deviously) * Van: what do you mean? * Oma ZI-O : I can send you to the realm of darkness, and maybe you can save her * Van: m-me? No I can’t...it’s not part of my destiny...its sora who is meant to save her... * Oma ZI-O: since when did you care about destiny and it’s limits? afterall Aren’t you trying to fight destiny to prevent from becoming me? * Van: I-I... * Ocellus: Van it’s a trap you gotta see that! * Silverstream: yeah! You can’t trust him! I mean...you....I mean...(sighs) this alternate timeline stuff is confusing * Sandbar: you can’t trust him dude. * Van: But...this might be our only chance to get into the realm of darkness...maybe if I can find an exit from the inside...I can help aqua and sora.... * Courtney: Van, are you sure? Because I wanna go with you. Aqua’s my mother. * Van: Courtney...I’ve put you in danger too many times. this time I’m not letting that happen. I promise...I’ll bring her back. Please contact sora for me. Once I’m in I’ll try and open a Portal On that side, while you guys open one from this side. * Courtney: I understand. I’ll contact Sora right away. And be careful in there, I don’t lose you either.... * Van: I promise. I’ll come back, with your mother. * Oma ZI-O: then the deal is struck (he opens the portal) * Van: (looks back and then forward and goes through) * (the portal closes) * Oma ZI-O: (laughs) oh how dumb my young self was. He fell for it * Smolder: Fell for it...? What did you do?! * Oma ZI-O: exactly as I said, sent him to the realm of darkness. And he ISNT coming back! And now with him gone, I can freely destory this timeline, and then I’ll move on to the next, perhaps the next Van will be more, cooperative. * (Hearing these words smolder was boiling with rage) * Courtney: *growls angrily at Oma ZI-O* You tricked us!!!! * Oma ZI-O: me? All I did was open the portal, Van was the one who went through. No need for growling. And you sweetheart (he turns to smolder) don’t cry about your best friend, it’s not gonna bring him back. * Courtney: Wait until Sora hears about this! He’s gonna kick your butt! * Oma ZI-O: as inviting as that is I’ll have to decline. However my minion will be happy to tear you all apart in my stead (a portal opens revealing a mechanical warrior) Kasshin, destroy them! * Kasshin: with pleasure my liege * (Oma ZI-O returns to the future) * Smolder: *wipes off her tears and faces Kasshin in anger* * Courtney: Oh, it is on, Metal head! * (smolder transforms and Courtney Summons her keyblade) * Kasshin: this should be fun Into The Realm of darkness Conduit For Pain * Braig: So you finally get it huh? * Van: you! (Summons his keyblade) * Braig: ya know you and sora are so much alike, your both headstrong and your hearts are prisons. * Van; sora didn’t know about the hearts he held within him at the time, it isn’t his fault! And what do you mean? * Braig: Your heart is a prison to. But not for other hearts, but for emotions instead. Every time your friends are hurt, you try to take that hurt away, and inadvertently absorb it into your own heart. * Van: I..absorb it...? * Braig: like a sponge. You make their problems yours and try to make their pain yours in an attempt to make them hurt less. Well guess what? That’ll be your downfall. In here all that pain will consume you and plunge you into darkness! And hey, since you won’t become the demon king of time Willingly, maybe we can force you into a new role, as one of our 13 vessels of darkness! * Van: no way! (Charges forward) * Braig: (warps behind him and shoots) whys the matter vanney? Losing your touch? Well as fun as this was, I think I’ll let the darkness do it’s thing and take you. So long vanney! (He disappears into a dark corridor) * Van: no....I can’t...let this happen...I can’t let the darkness win...I need to protect my team...my friends.... Sora Steps in * Van: (wakes up still in the realm of darkness. Getting up to look at his surroundings he sees a boy who is very familiar to him). Y-your.... * (the boy is revealed to be sora) * Van: sora...it’s really you! It’s such an honor to meet you! * Van: But...how did you get here? Van meets Aqua Light in the dark Return to the light, Together A New Beginning Category:PuppyPower32 Category:Vanguardmaster47 Category:Courtney's Adventures Category:Van’s adventures Category:Written Stories